A long road to walk
by Eternal-Leaf
Summary: Would Hinata be able to finally walk beside Naruto after the war?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and its characters. They belong to the rightful author and publisher.**_

* * *

**_It is a long dry road_**

**_Bumps and turns await_**

**_Sore feet walks on_**

**_Not minding the pain._**

* * *

The war is over.

Dozens of dead bodies are scattered down the ground.

The death of thousands of shinobis aren't wasted for we have won.

We've overcome this.

Naruto kun defeated Uchiha Madara and the ten tails.

There he is surrounded by all the remaining shinobis, cheering for him and thanking him.

Once again he is the hero who saved not only our village but the whole shinobi world. Finally his effort to be acknowledge was rewarded. Everyone of those who looked down at him when he was younger are the one's who are looking up to him. He could easily be the hokage. I know he will be.

I always believe in him even before we were kids. He had been my hero even before he had gain this status he has now. But I am always a coward girl, I never had the courage to take one great step to walk beside him. I was always contended looking at him from a far. For me as long as I can see him happy, I am happy too.

But one day, I was overcome by fear of losing him. I mastered all courage that I have and jumped right into his battle. That moment I just want to save him, that even once in my life I would save him. The cost of my life does not matter. He is a lot more important than anything else because I love him. I confessed to him. It isn't like I am waiting for my feelings to be reciprocated but from that day and on, I promised that I will always moved on so one day I will be able to catch up with him.

"Hinata, you done great and as a father I am proud of you."

That is the first time I ever heard those words coming from my father and I feel the warmth spreading in my chest. I hugged him and he hugs me back.

"Thank you father. I'm happy but there's sadness underneath this."

"I know what you feel. I failed protecting my brother's precious momento. Neiji should have not died."

"It's true that losing Neiji niisan hurts. But I know he died with a smile on his face because he died an honourable death. A one suitable for true shinobi. And as Naruto said he will be inside our hearts forever. Let's just be sad for a moment then smile as we carry niisan's memory in our heart."

"That Naruto kid, who would have thought he will be the saviour?"

"Father, he had always been a hero in his own ways."

"Why not join your friends there cheering him?"

I smiled as I run towards my friends.

I want to congratulate Naruto kun. But he is in Sakura chan's arms. The smile on his face is so bright, I never seen him as happy as that. He loves her and I can see it on his eyes. I always know he is inlove with her. It hurts but there's nothing I can do but be happy for him. All those sufferrings he went through he, more than anyone else deserve that ultimate happiness.

"Hey Hinata, aren't you going to hug him too?" Kiba suddenly teased me. "I thought you want to walk right beside him?"

Would I be able to run and hug him? Would I be able to stay true to my promise that if the war ends I will be walking beside him while holding his hand even if I knew he had already some else?

"I will never back out of my words. I will walk beside him, perhaps not as a lover but a comrade. Let's go to him."

Before we reach him, he had already collapse unconcious.

Sleeping peaceful.

As we all around him smiled and slowly feeling tired too.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. THEY ALL BELONG TO THE RIGHTFUL OWNER AND PUBLISHER.

* * *

**_Great rewards_**

**_Come with great costs_**

**_Fallen comrades_**

**_Memories unforgotten._**

* * *

My body is lying on something soft but I feel every inch of it hurting.

I can't move, not even lift a finger. I just feel so tired.

"_Hey Naruto for how long do you want to sleep?" _Kurama asked me in my deep conciousness.

"I'm tired you know. The war greatly weakens me." I said as I face him with a smile.

"_Isn't this what you want for a long time, to be recognized by the people in the village that distate you."_

"Yes, but it is stil painful knowing alot of shinobi died fighting this war."

"_They died happy and proud for their life isn't wasted. They fight to protect what they love the most."_

"Hey Kurama! Sometimes you got a point."

"_I always got a point you just never listened."_

I grinned at him. Our relationship had greatly improved during the battle. I was finally able to reached him and befriended him. Something I thought was impossible.

"I am really glad that we finally are friends." I told him and touched his snout. "Isn't it nice that we are finally both accepted by the people that hate us before? We are finally free of hatred."

"_Hn, it's all because of you Naruto. You reached out to me even I am the core reason of your pain. You never given up on me."_

"You are inside me and I felt your pain, there's no way I could ever hate you."

"_Just stop your nonsense blabbering. People are waiting for you to wake up."_

"Well I must wake up then. You will still always be inside me won't you? We would still be able to talk with each other aren't we?"

"_As you said I am inside of you and no one could take me out. Go wake up now."_

I smiled for one last time then run away towards the light.

The light blinded my eyes. How long have I been asleep? How long had been since the war ended?

"_Three days."_ I heard Kurama's voice inside my head just like that time in battle.

"That long? Why haven't you wake me up earlier?"

"_I think you deserve such long rest."_

"Even so."

"_Well, it's time for me to rest. It's my turn to sleep and recover. Goodnight Naruto and don't do something stupid while I am asleep."_

"Alright, good night Kurama my friend."

"_Hn."_

He said and I felt him relax maybe drifting into sleep. I wonder for how long will he hibernate.

I tried to sit up, but my body aches. Even Kurama's chakra can't heal me that fast. The ten tails surely made great damage on me. Slowly I was able to sit up and I noticed that lots of flowers adorn my room. Wow, I surely had become something now.

"Naruto!" Sakura suddenly came in running towards me and before I know it I am locked with another of those Sakura's tight embrace. "I'm glad you finally woke up!"

"Sakura chan I can't breathe and you might crush my bones again."

"Stupid Naruto! I'm just worried of you." She said with tears on her eyes. Is it real Sakura chan is crying for me?

"There's nothing to worry Sakura chan! I'm strong you know." I said and gave her my bravest smile.

She smiles too and then the door opened again. This time it is Kakashi sensei, Yamato taichou and Granny Tsunade.

"Naruto how long do you plan to stay on your bed?" Kakashi sensei asked me.

"Not long enough." I said "Hey granny! Are you here to give me the seat of the Hokage?" I grined at her.

Then I received a heavy blow from Sakura chan. "Ouch Sakura chan I'm just kidding."

"Look at this cocky kid. How can you be a Hokage when you aren't a Chunnin yet."

Then I remember it. I am not yet a Chunnin. Sasuke and I are the onòy one in Konaha 9 and team Guy that are still genin. Speaking of Sasuke, where is he?

"Granny where is Sasuke?" I asked.

"He is an international criminal however he had changed of heart and decided to come to our aid. We, the five kages thought it is just right to forgive him. But still he has to do punishment together with his group."

"What kind of punishment?" I asked kinda worried.

"Well, they got to literally lean up the mess here in the village and help in reconstruction and rehabilitation."

"Sasuke cleaning up the village. I want to see him do that. You gave the best punishment granny!"

"Don't call me granny you idiot!" granny sama said and I thought she would smack down my head but then she gave me a kiss on my forehead. "You have surpassed all the Hokages already and I know Minato , Kushina and Jiraiya are all proud of you."

I suddenly feel the warmth tears forming in my eyes. I finally did it.

"Thank you." I told them. "Thank you for believing in me."

"Well, we got to go since alot of your friends still want to see you." Tsunade sama said as she smiled and went away.

The rest of my friends came in. They are all excited to see me and I am excited to see them too.

"Naruto!" they all said as they hurried to surround my bed.

"Such youth waking up what a refreshing sight!" Lee said in a way that creeped me out.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru said in his usual bored tone.

Then Sai walked to me and gave me a hug.

"Hey Sai you idiot what are you doing?" I said totally creeped out.

"I read in some book that giving people a hug will make them feel better." Sai said in his usual manner.

"Sometimes you should not follow what you read in the book." Ino said.

"Hey Naruto I'm still your contender in being a Hokage!" Kiba said as Akamaru bark in perhaps agreement.

"Shut up Kiba, I will not lose to you!"

"And he is right Kiba because Naruto is the strongets ninja by far." Shino said.

"When wil you get up there so we can eat barbecue all together?" Choji asked.

"Choji is right." Ten ten agreed.

I look at Tenten and Lee and I remembe Neiji. It is unfair that he isn't able to spen victory with us. But nevertheless he will always stay inside of me. I look at them one by one surroundiing me with happy smiles. It warmed me up to have such wonderful friends. Until I noticed someone is missing.

"Hey where is Hinata?" I asked when I can't see any sign of her.

"Naruto..." Shikamaru said in a sad voice.

"Where is Hinata?!" I shouted as I find strenght to shake Shikamaru.

"We are sorry." Shino said shaking his head.

I looked arround them. All the happy smiles are wiped out of their faces and were replaced by sad look. Sakura avoided looking at me but I can see there in her eyes the sadness.

"No! No! Not her too!" I said as I my hand over my head, trying to hold on the sanity that is trying to get out of me.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND ITS CHARACTERS. THEY BELONG TO THE RIGHTFUL OWNER AND PUBLISHER.

* * *

**_Days of loneliness faded into the air_**

**_Ice cold stares melt under the burning fire_**

**_Hand in hand lets walk this new road_**

**_New track had been set, _**

**_Lets move ahead..._**

* * *

Hot tears rolled down from eyes.

They fell down to my blankets wetting it.

I don't care if my friends are all here around me. I don't give a damn if they see me crying like a baby. I just can't get the idea of Hinata being dead. It's enough that Neiji died, I can't lose anymore of my friends.

"Ha-ha-ha." Kiba suddenly burst out laughing.

What's so funny? Hinata is gone and yet he is laughing like it does not concern him.

"Stop laughing!" I shouted angrily and grabbed the collar of his jacket.

"Stop!" Sakura said pulling my hands away from Kiba.

"What a drag. He can't even take a joke." Shikamaru said.

"Joke?" I asked. What kind of joke is he saying?

"Naruto, Hinata is in Suna. She is currently helping in healing their injured." Lee explained.

So they did play this joke on me. A joke that isn't funny at all. They should never joke about something like this. The thought of losing some close friends, pained me a lot. Nevertheless, I feel relieved that it is all a joke.

"You guys are all stupid! Playing a joke like that!" I shouted at them but not as angry as I am awhile ago.

"But it is really sweet Naruto. You crying for the Hinata." Ino said smiling.

"I would cry if anyone of you would die." I corrected her. "Anyway, she isn't a medical nin, why is she deployed with such mission when it's you and Sakura are the medical nin here and students of Tsunade."

"Hey we have been deployed too!" Sakura said. "It's because we are lacking of man power and she is capable of great chakra control that she is as good as any medical nin."

"Oh, so you guys had started mission already?" I asked a little jealous. They are able to help out while I spent three days here in the hospital.

"I did not. I was just discharged from the hospital this morning." Shikamaru said "But the others already help in Konoha's rehabilitation and other villages too."

"You guys just have to wait till this Uzumaki Naruto heal completely and I will be there to help you. And beside I wana surpervised Sasuke on his cleaning job!" I laughed at the thought of making fun of him.

"Kakashi sensei and Gai sensei are doing that already." Tenten said.

"It will still be fun to watch him doing those things."

"Anyway Naruto once you are completely healed and Hinata came back from her mission, let's have a barbecue party." Choji said.

"Is barbecue the only thing you can think about?" Sakura asked.

"No, it is just that we need to lighten the atmosphere a bit." He defended himself.

"We could never be complete now ? Because Neiji is gone." Shino said and I am surprised he is still there.

"Neiji is still here inside us. I'm sure if he is here he will like the idea." Sai said.

"I agreed with Sai. We will eat and have fun and move towards to the future with the memories of all the persons we love inside our hearts. " I said smiling at all of them who smiled to me in return.

Hinata hurry and come back soon.

After two more days I was dismissed from the hospital. I walked around the village. They are not greatly affected by the Great Shinobi War, they are still slowly recovering from Pein attacked. I got greeted and being thanked by everyone I met on the road. Finally my dream of being recognized for who I am had come true. No one is looking down on me now, like I am some dirt under their shoes. I was glad and I wanted for no one to suffer the loneliness I had feel for so long.

I continue walking until I feel like I want to eat. I found my most desired place the Ichiraku Ramen! It had been centuries since I last tasted it and the meer thought of it makes my mouth watery. I will be eating today! I will fulfill my desire for it!

"Grand pops! Please give me your most special ramen." I said as I sat down.

"Hey Naruto! I'm glad you are already feeling well." He said as he placed down a hot steaming ramen in front of me. "For this time it's on me."

"Yay! Thank you grand pops! You are the best! Itadakimasu!"

I gladly slurped down my ramen as I listened to grandpops of the events the happened while we are fighting the war. He said they are all in the alert since all the capable ninjas are being sent out to join the war. Luckily, none had take the advantage of the current war. Although no one attacked them they are still worried about those who are in the front lines. All in all I am glad we are heading towards a peaceful tomorrow. I know we can't totally erradicate hate but I know we can minimize it.

"Thank you for the meal." I said and stood up. "I have to go and help them."

"No Naruto thank you. You saved us." He said with a genuine smile on his face.

Hearing those words filled my heart with warmth. I smiled back and run outside.

I started to help again. But there's none much to do. They perfectly handle it themselves. Then suddenly a thought hit me. Where is Sasuke? I thought he is helping here in the village?

"Hey don't go around littering." I heard a familiar voice shouting at me. I know that voice. The voice of a proud Uchiha genius but hatred is missing on it. I turned around and see my old friend, finally back to the place where he truly belongs.

"I'm not messing around you idiot." I shouted at him with a grin on my face.

"You are the idiot one."

"Huh wanna try?"

"You might regret it!" He said with a smirk.

"Rasengan!"

"Chidori!"

"Stop both of you!" Sakura suddenly came and stopped both of our hands. It's scary how she grew strong.

"Sakura we are not about to harm each other." I protested.

"Yeah right, rasengan and chidori are perfectly harmless technique." She said sarcastically.

"Not if you can control it." I said again.

"Sakura you are as noisy as ever." Sasuke said and she let go of us. Dreamingly looking at Sasuke.

"I know you can control your chidori Sasuke, but I don't know about Naruto here."

"Hey Sakura I thought you already said that you lo—." I was about to finish the joke when she beat me down to the ground. She is really scary. I might have survived Pein , Obito and Madara but Sakura's fist will be the end of me.

Sasuke looked a little disturb too with Sakura chan's displayed of strenght. She must have noticed it for she came back to her sweet innocent manner.

"He deserved it Sasuke." She said and put her arm around his arm.

Somethings never changed. I shook my head and smile remembering the team seven that I know.

"Hey get off your hand from my Sasuke you forehead girl!" A girl with red hair and wearing glasses shouted at Sakura as she put her own arms around Sasuke's other arms.

"And who are you calling forehead you tomato head?"

They continue on shouting each other. Geez, this idiot guy is lucky after turning into a rogue ninja he still got the attention of these pretty girls.

"Stop." He finally said making them both stopped. "Let's go Karin, Juugo and Suigetsu."

"Hey wait Sasuke do you want to go and have some barbecue with us one of these days when Hinata comes back?" I shouted at him. I do not know if he heard me or not anyway I will force him to come.

"Do you think he will come? Do you think the others will accept him?"

"I will force him too and after the war I think everyone saw how he had fight with us and course he will be accepted back. He is one of the nine rookies of Konohagakure and the will of fire is strong in him." I assured Sakura as she smiled at me

"But why can't we have it tomorrow?" she suddenly insisted.

"Hinata isn't back yet."

"Oh right."

It will be fun if are all there. After all we all been through everyone deserves to be a part of all this happiness and beside I got a lot to thank her for. I am kinda impatient of waiting for her return. Time is too long when you are waiting.


End file.
